Coupling
The Coupling System was created by Alessandro Fermi and Elvira Hill of the Free Pact Alliance, to combat the constant technological advances of the Zogilia Republic. It was solely used by the Alliance until the Zogilian Republic stole Luxon and Bradyon and analyzed them to make their own, Zogilian Coupling Valiancers. It also can only be used by a select few people, along with compatible Valiancers. Overview Initially only in theory, the Coupling System was believed to be the key to turning the war into the Alliance's favor. Seeing this as an invaluable chance to combat the Zogilia Republic, the system immediately went under experimentation. After many failures and deaths, the Coupling System was completed and ready for use in battle. Knowing full well that not everyone can use the Coupling System, only a select few people and Valiancers are able to make use of it. The best example are both Dio Junyou Weinberg with the Bradyon, and Aoba Watase with the Luxon. In it's most notable use, Coupling enabled Aoba to fight as skillfully as Dio. Buddy Complex, Ep. 2 In order to determine if two pilots are compatible with one another, it is necessary to perform an emphatier test, to determine if the pilot's' wavelengths are similar.Buddy Complex Ep.6 Dio used the the Coupling interference system to locate the fallen and powerless Luxon via the remote boot-up mode, and permitted them to open the communication system. Hina used this system to send a message to the Zogillian pilots searching for her. According to Kuramitsu, the Coupling System can enlarge its radius so that one machine can search for the other and link.Buddy Complex Ep. 8 The emphatier level is important, because no matter if the buddies have the same compatible waveform, if the level is too low, the Coupling won't be successful. The emphatier level seems to depend on the trust there is between both buddies as Dio's distrust caused the Coupling to fail once. Because Dio and Aoba have a high emphatier level they can perform Code T2 Rise but also, they were able to override a program made to stop a Coupling. Their emphatier level seems to be about 90%. It was noted that Zogilia took an immediate interest into the two operational Coupling Valiancers, while the Alliance, which designed it, mostly appeared unconcerned despite all the attempts the enemy made to capture them. The Alliance seemed to think they would not change anything on battlefield, while Zogilia obviously thought otherwise. When Zogilia successfully stole Bradyon and Luxon, the Alliance was quick to react, due to the threat of potential Zogilian Coupling Valiancers, and also to prepare two new Coupling Valiancers for Dio and Aoba to use, even if it meant delivering them right into the battlefield. Doctor Hahn seems to have altered the system so that the Zogilian Coupling Valiancers would be able to Couple even if one of the buddies was not compatible with the system, by using a special pilot suit. He also made it so that the consent of the buddy would not be needed. During Coupling, a device known as an "Approach Ring" is deployed over the pilot's heads. In normal circumstances, they radiate a white, rainbow colored light. During forced Coupling with the Zogilian Valiancers, they radiate a red glow. Doctor Hahn later creates a coupling machine, Marcus, which does not require a second valiancer and emits waves that jam coupling for other valiancers. Basically the valiancer becomes the coupling partner, it is noted this way of using coupling system strains the pilot as he supports the coupling alone. Elvira was able to permit Aoba to do the same with Luxon, thus cancelling the jamming. During this time, the wings of Luxon Next shined a reddish hue rather than the usual bright blue. Aoba and Hina having the same waveform permit them to be considered as one coupler by the system and Elvira theorized that it was possible for Aoba, Hina and Dio to perform a successful coupling due to that. Anomalies Early on, Elvira Hill hinted that Aoba could be an anomaly in Coupling, which was later confirmed to be true. Aoba's waveform was exactly the same as the standard waveform, and without training, he maintained this waveform. However Coupling with him caused his partners' own waveforms to deviate from the standard, which meant only being able to Couple with Aoba after continued use. However, their emphatier level were commented to raise when they are synchronized, which was another mystery in of itself. Elvira admitted it was akin to a double-edged sword. Despite this, Aoba and Dio's Coupling still exceeded all her expectations.Buddy Complex Ep.7 Aoba's mood did not seem to create issues with Coupling. However Dio's lack of trust in Aoba did create issues once. The Coupling was supposed to last five minutes before apparently deactivating on its own, which even the Zogilian forces came to know. However, the Coupling did not stop and Aoba and Dio used it for 2 minutes and 9 seconds more than expected by anyone.Buddy Complex Ep. 9 And it appeared like it has ended only because the battle was finished. Elvira never expected Aoba and Dio to be able to successfully Couple using Skyknight and Firebrand. She had put a program to stop them from doing so, which apparently caused their initial pain, but because they had a high emphatier level and strong bond, they overrode it. The anomaly that later occurred into the system was also a surprise and a shock. It was revealed the connection between the two buddies was so strong they would share thoughts, memories, minds, but could lose themselves and die. Aoba and Dio escaped with just a share of memories because of their high emphatier level, as explained by Elvira. The Coupling of Aoba and Hina had unexpected results as their emphatier level over ranged the sensors and the simple fact that the Coupling Valiancers were close was enough to create a shield strong enough to stop the shot from the Gorgon. However this energy resulted in the creation of the time tunnel. It turns out Aoba and Hina are not really anomalies; They were the ones who originally collaborated to create the coupling system based on their wavelengths. So really it's not that they fit the wavelength perfectly, rather it's that the wavelength is based off of them. Effects Coupling enables two users to share experiences, abilities, and skills; all while increasing the abilities and output of their Valiancer. At best, the Coupling System could instantly turn a complete novice with no prior experience, permanently transforming them into a pilot with exceptional skill.Buddy Complex Ep.2 In addition, while linked the predictive capabilities of the user also enhance. Once the Valiancer is exposed to the Coupling System, via their aeroscales, it too is greatly enhanced. However, this feature is only temporary. It was also revealed that two buddies could directly combine their aeroscales, back-to-back, and manifest a small force field that could dissipate oncoming attacks.Buddy Complex Ep.5 The Code T2 Rise was able to repel attacks during the thirty seconds it lasted, and they can also attack in this position, though it surprised Elvira and Mayuka, as this is difficult.Buddy Complex ep. 7 Because the two Valiancers are built specifically for one another, they can utilize the Coupling interference system to search each other; in the case they are separated, it forcefully reboots the communication systems.Buddy Complex ep. 8 It has been shown in Firebrand and Skyknight that users are able to share memories as well, as the cockpits were prototypes made by Dr. Fermi. The Coupling inside the cockpits causes an extreme psychological link between the buddies, and because of a program to stop the initiation of a Coupling, both buddies felt pain.Buddy Complex Ep.11 In the Zogilian Valiancers, the Coupling seem to have harmful effects, as the Valiancers were being forced into a state of Coupling. Hina was also in a emotionless state during the forced Coupling, but the Coupling with Aoba reversed the effects of the forced Coupling. Aoba and Dio were able to reach a state of connection so powerful, they were able to jump time and were able to go back in time for several seconds. Aoba and Hina's coupling created a huge green orb, similar to Code T2 Rise's, which illuminated the battlefield. It was revealed to be a powerful shield as it stopped the Gorgon's shot, however the sheer energy caused a rift which created the Time Tunnel. When Aoba accepted Hina and Dio's proposals, the three valiancer were surrounded by a blue, pinkish red and bright red orb respectively, with them expending, eventually merging and engulfing the Marcus too, apparently causing the four pilots to have flashes of the others' memories. Risks Despite the various enhancements the users get by Coupling, this synchronization also comes with risks. One such risk is the synchronized sensations that both users suffer. While this could be positive at times, the pain shared between users could prove detrimental to their collective performance. In addition to this, there is the risk of forced decoupling. One user force a decoupling will cause great pain to themselves, their partner, halting their performance completely depending of how they can withstand the pain. They also risk brain damage if a forced decoupling occurs. A forced decoupling can occur if one of the users opens the Valiancer's hatch''Buddy Complex'' Ep.3, or if there is some kind of interference in the Coupling. Another problem with the system is any existing lag. Should the system transmit thoughts and memories even a nano-second too late, the entire system would cease. To combat this, the system instead sends the thoughts at least a nano-second into the future.Buddy Complex Ep. 9 The risks implied with the older prototypes are more connected with the pilots. The problem with Firebrand and Skyknight is that they cause a very strong psychological connection between the two users. They can exchange thoughts and memories. It is only good if they can control it. If they cannot the limits of their own consciousness become blurred, they cannot distinguish from each other anymore and, in the worse case scenario, they could die. This is why Elvira does not want Aoba and Dio to use them. Hina appeared to have been in danger when Bizon tried to Couple with her while she rejected him. He would have forced the Coupling, as Hahn had made it so, and It created a lot of pain, and the only way to save her was for Hina to accept Coupling with her own free will, she decided to do so with Aoba Compatible Valiancers *Marcus * Luxon and Bradyon *Firebrand and Skyknight *Bradyon Next and Luxon Next * Luxon Next and Karura *Nergal and Karura **Karura is also known as the CVP-014A (Coupling Valiancer Prototype-014A) Users Users of the Coupling System are called "Couplers". The two pilots are called "buddies". While originally designed for one to Couple with someone with a close waveform, Coupling with Aoba deviates his buddy's waveform, but increase the synchronization rate of the two. This is because is a abnormality within the Coupling System (Dio and Aoba always managed to exceed Elvira Hill's expectations). Dio and Aoba chose to stay buddies despite the fact it deviated Dio's waveform. Dio and Aoba are recognized as the Couplers by the higher-ranked officers in the Alliance and their abilities seemed to have been well praised. Thus they now acknowledge Dio and Aoba are valuable assets in the war. Free Pact Alliance Couplers *Dio Junyou Weinberg - Bradyon Next's pilot. He is Aoba's Coupling buddy. He also piloted Firebrand once and successfully Coupled, despite a program which denies Coupling installed in it. He previously piloted Bradyon. With Aoba, he has shown the ability to ignore the theoretical limit of 300 seconds. *Aoba Watase - Luxon Next's pilot. He is Dio's Coupling buddy; and also Coupled with Fromm once. He also piloted Skyknight once and successfully Coupled, despite a program which denies Coupling installed in it. He previously piloted Luxon. With Dio he has shown the ability to ignore the theoretical limit of 300 seconds. He is extremely compatible with Hina, achieving a synchronization rate of 120% and higher. *Fromm Vantarhei - Once piloted Bradyon and Coupled with Luxon. Pilot of Beryl Explorer. *Marcus - Formerly designated pilot of Luxon. Deceased. Zogilian Couplers *Bizon Gerafil - Pilot of the Nebiros, and its Coupling successor, Nergal. Zogilian Coupler with Hina. He was not very compatible with the system, achieving a synchronization rate of D+ in contrast to Hina's abnormally high synchronization rate. He had to wear a special pilot suit and undergo a painful procedure (most likely involving surgery) to be able to synchronize. Later, as Evgeni, he pilots Marcus, a machine which does not require a second coupling Valiancer to perform coupling. Unspecified *Hina Ryazan - Pilot of the Karura, or CVP-014A (Coupling Valiancer Prototype-014A), as well as the Luxon depending on the timeline. She is also a former Zogilian Coupler with Bizon, as well as a former Alliance Coupler with Dio. She is very compatible with the system, acheiving the same synchronization rate as Aoba, but as she was not willing to fight (because of confusing circumstances), Wilhelm Hahn brainwashed her. She appears to be extremely compatible with Aoba achieving a synchronization rate of 120% and higher. Trivia * According to Blu-ray booklet, the Coupling system is named after Professor J. J. Coupling, who proposed the initial coupling theories. * According to the deceased Alessandro Fermi, the Coupling technology closely resembles small time leaps. That explains why the Valiancer can move with such speed and sometimes "jump" ahead time. Additionally, the thoughts transmit one millisecond into the future, to prevent time lag. The Buddy Complex anime loosely unitizes "Quantum Mechanics" to build up this phenomenon (Quantum particles cannot be observed and people have theorized that maybe they jump back and forth in a another dimension to travel between multiple universes.). Coupling technology has given the Valiancer this ability and its Couplers the ability to see ahead of time. It also allows for the pilot's Valiancer's to make small "leaps" ahead of time that creates it's incredible speed. * Aoba and Dio decoupled forcibly twice but much to Elvira's relief, no damage to either's brain or body was detected. However, Elvira seemed pretty annoyed about both decouples, as they could have been avoided both times. * The words "Nice Coupling" was only heard once spoken from the Coupling interface, even though it's the flag for a successful Coupling. * Aoba and Hina helped develop the Coupling System and because their wavelengths are the original, they are perfectly compatible with it. * The Coupling System could be a homage to Mobile Suit Gundam 00's Twin Drive System. Both systems require two units and pair them up to produce improved results. ** It is also similar to the Trans-Am System, as both systems improve performance for a brief period of time. References